


Day 5: Decorating

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: 12 Days Of JayTim [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: 12 Days of JayTim, Day 5: Decorating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason loved decorating at Christmas. </p><p>It reminded him of all of the happy memories he had</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5: Decorating

\---

Jason loved decorating at Christmas. It reminded him of all of the happy memories he had at the manor during Christmas, even if it made him feel a little home sick to think about. 

He would always help Dick make decorations like he had during his life at the circus. There were always small things made by the both of them that ended up in Bruce's office at both Wayne manor and at Wayne Enterprises. It was fun and always allot of fun to do, not that he would ever tell Dick that. He actually wanted some time to himself and Tim during the Christmas holidays. 

Alfred was always the one to call them away from the mess they always created at these times, and supervise them tidying up. That was okay though, they went from making decorations to baking Christmas cookies. 

This year was different. 

This year he had his home to decorate. 

He was carrying boxes full of decorations through the front door as he waited for Tim to get home. 

This year would be great. 

He would be with Tim and they would decorate their apartment together. Jason smiled just thinking about Tim, it was great to think about him as his boyfriend. Jason didn't think he would ever to be able to say that about Tim, Tim his boyfriend. 

"Jay?" A voice called softly behind him. 

Jason turned and smiled. Standing in the doorway was Tim. His clothes were crumpled from the long hours he had spent at his office at Wayne Enterprise and a small, if confused, smile on his face. 

"Hey Babybird." Jason straightened up from the box he was putting on the floor. Jason walked over and kissed Tim in greeting. "So what do you think about decorating."

Tim smiled softly looking at Jason and seeing his excitement. "Sure, Jay. Just let me go change."

\---

Later that night found them both curled up together on the sofa, two cups that previously held hot chocolate placed on the coffee table. 

Fairy lights softly lit the room, illuminating the two figures. Decorations gleamed from places all over the room, glittering from where they had been hung. 

The two figures slept soundly, both smiling in their sleep. 

\---


End file.
